Inuyasha rock star
by buggycas
Summary: agome wakes up to find that her friends in the past are now a world famous band? what's going on and who is the drummer? find out and have a load of laughs! finnaly a new chapter i'm so sorry i took so long i've moved many times since
1. Strange Awakenings

Inuyasha - Rock Star  
  
Ok basic disclaimers I don't own any characters from this show and I never will I don't know the author but hey who does? Last but not least, DON'T use my idea!!! It's rude and I reserve the right to FLAME AND DESTROY the people that do. Non-basic disclaimers: ok so nothings really like it is on the show except for Kagome you can tell from the title that Inuyasha's not normal but neither are anyone else it takes place in modern times and no one knows Kagome. She knows them and remembers feudal Japan and her trips there but no one knows her in this modern time rock band so I'll let you find out the rest if you don't like this kind of fic then GO AWAY! There will be fluff: Inu/Kagome, Inu/Amber (the drummer yes she's made up but I needed a drummer/public girlfriend ^_^;;). Miroku/Sango, Miroku/random fan-girls, I even think that he's going to try to get with a few of Kagome's friends (yes I am giving him that rep but come on he deserves it!). However, I'll try not to go any further then fluff but if I do then damn me! I can't do anything and keep it down to an R rating! Oh yeah cursing and what not too ^_^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange Awakenings  
  
It had been a long week and Kagome could NOT wait to get back to feudal Japan. One last night of sleeping in her bed then once more, she'd be sleeping under the stars.  
  
Kagome: I have to tell Inuyasha how strange this week has been.  
  
She fell asleep, as she was sleeping a strange thing happened and the dimensions switched leaving Kagome in a strange world not too much different from her own.  
  
Kagome: What the. Why are there pictures of Inuyasha all over my walls?  
  
She wakes up fully realizing that these were not pictures, but posters from what seemed like a band.  
  
Kagome: ok this is very weird; I wake up in a strange room with Inuyasha all over the walls? It looks like he's singing!  
  
She looked at a group photo of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and a stranger she had never met before.  
  
Kagome .o0(who the hell is she? The drummer?)  
  
She lifted up a paper covering someone huggling Inuyasha; it was the drummer.  
  
Kagome .o0(or something else entirely?)  
  
Kagome's mom: Kagome? Will you stop staring at those posters and get to school? You're going to be late!  
  
Kagome: yes mother! Kagome quickly was dressed and headed off to school meeting up with her three friends.  
  
Yuka: Kagome! Did you hear the news? That band you're obsessed with the Yokai are coming to town  
  
Kagome looked at them confused for a second then realized that it must be Inuyasha's band.  
  
Kagome: awesome!!! I wish I could get tickets.  
  
Erri: that's where the great news comes in. My dad got us back stage passes!!!  
  
Kagome .o0(great now I can talk to Inuyasha and ask him what's going on) so cool I so want to meet Inuyasha!  
  
Ayumi: I know aren't his dog-ears so kawii?  
  
They squeal from happiness then walk off chatting about how fun this is going to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so this is a really short chapter but the next one is going to be really long it actually includes Inuyasha and the "band" so; see ya later! P.s. do you have any idea how long it took me to get the name of the three friends? 


	2. After the concert

Like I said two chapters at once, this one is going to be much longer I promise! Ok. I'm skipping to after the concert. There are a few things that you should know about the concert and the band: Inuyasha has a GREAT singing voice, which left Kagome awe-struck. Miroku doesn't want every girl to bear his child, just sleep with him, he doesn't need any paternity suits to go with all the sexual harassment cases ^_~, yes he does hit on Sango a lot but that's to be expected she's the only available person that travels with the band. Sango says hates Miroku's advances but really doesn't, there's a tabloid rumor about her being a lesbian but never believe the tabloids, she likes Miroku ^_^. Shippou is kind of adopted by the band and I'm making him 6, the press likes to think that he's Inuyasha's illegitimate love child with an ex but it's so NOT true his parents are dead and Inuyasha decided to adopt him. Finally there's the drummer I've said NOTHING about her yet, her name is Amber and her relationship with Inuyasha is purely a publicity stunt, their publicist thought that having the two that claimed to be part demon a couple would be good for the press. She actually would like to leave the band and Inuyasha far behind but the record company would not let her so, she keeps up appearances and stays with the band, but she's now only there for the money and the fan boys. If your wondering why I'm telling you all this it's because I thought you'd need to know it and I've got a really bad memory so stick with me eh? I'll update when I have the chance I do have school you know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Concert  
  
Kagome looked around trying to find Inuyasha in the large crowd of fans.  
  
Kagome .o0(where is he? I left my friends with Miroku so I could talk to him!)  
  
She looked to her side noticing a reporter with a camera operator.  
  
Reporter: well fans I heard that Inuyasha and Amber get a little fired up after a concert but it's been one hour and still no sign of rock's most coveted couple. Wait, I think that's them, yes it is Inuyasha lead singer and Amber drummer of this year's hottest band the Yokai!  
  
Kagome .o0(fired up? What did they do in there?!)  
  
Reporter: according to band myth those two are the yokai's in this band, Amber being a cheetah hanyou and Inuyasha of course being a dog demon, Proof positive that opposites attract.  
  
Kagome .o0(she's a hanyou? Damn him he even finds a demon in THIS time.)  
  
Inuyasha walked out of a back room Amber on his arm both looking falsely content as if they were pretending to have just had sex. Inuyasha walked to the reporters whispered something in Amber's ear then walked over to the drink table that Kagome was standing by.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What's going on? I wake up to find you a rock star? How did Miroku, Sango, and Shippou get here?  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a second then called over security.  
  
Inuyasha: security! She's a total nut case!! Take her away!  
  
Kagome: oh no you don't! Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, surprised, and then waved the security guards away.  
  
Inuyasha: how the hell did you do that? No more importantly, how did you know how to do that?  
  
Kagome: I knew you very well in the feudal era but what I don't know is what happened, I wake up after deciding to go back to the feudal era and I find out that your super famous and nothing I remember about you and the rest is the same except your attitudes! Speaking of which I better rescue my friends from Miroku he's probably already got them planning something strange.  
  
Inuyasha: knowing him probably. Wait, did you say feudal era? No one knows that I came from there. I fell through a well a few years ago and ended up here.  
  
Kagome: wait. how did you escape from Kiyko's grasp? That spell that I helped you out of with out me you would never of escaped! How did you? Escape I mean.  
  
Inuyasha: you mean that arrow? I don't remember some girl I think, I tried to find her but she ran away and I fell down that well.  
  
Kagome: ran away? How the. it's like another world, I'm not in the world I remember.  
  
Amber walked up to Inuyasha looking peeved. She had ditched the camera crew and decided that she needed something to drink  
  
Amber: Inuyasha? Your talking to a fan? you never talk to fans.  
  
Inuyasha: umm Amber this is.  
  
Kagome: Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: yeah Kagome this is Amber. Kagome is a very promising young.  
  
Kagome: singer.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah and she was just asking me about how she could get into the business her self.  
  
Amber: really? Inuyasha you're not thinking of cheating on me are you?  
  
Inuyasha: like that matters we're only together for our public, it's never stopped you from sleeping with your fan boys  
  
Amber: they only like me because I'm famous and unavailable.  
  
Inuyasha: and I'm different? Remember I'm with you, all the fans know that.  
  
Kagome: EWWW. stop talking like I'm going to SLEEP with him. We were just talking thank you.  
  
Amber: a fan girl that doesn't want to get into your pants, what a rarity.  
  
Inuyasha: that would mean that she's a fan girl, which she's not.  
  
Kagome: could you leave and let us alone?  
  
Amber: leave the side of my boyfriend? The press would murder me!  
  
Amber grabbed his arm seeming to cling on to him. Inuyasha looked bored and slightly annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha: AMBER! There's no longer any press here! Get off and find some young fan boy to seduce will you?  
  
Amber: and how do you know SHE'S not a reporter?  
  
Kagome: I'm 16 and I knew him before he decided to become famous.  
  
Amber: really? What was he like? I only met him after he decided he was going to be famous.  
  
Kagome: an overly sensitive, stuck-up jerk.  
  
Amber: he hasn't changed much then.  
  
Inuyasha: will you two stop talking about me like that?! It's bad for my image; I'm supposed to be sensitive and moody.  
  
Amber: I'm supposed to be insensitive and promiscuous, your point?  
  
Inuyasha: promiscuous? You mean easy right?  
  
Amber: don't say it like that! You make me sound like a slut!  
  
Inuyasha: you ARE a slut, or should I read to you your playboy interview?  
  
Kagome watched this exchange, then started to inch off away from the two sparing partners.  
  
Kagome: umm I'm going to go rescue my friends from Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll go with you I need away from the cat-lady anyways.  
  
Amber hissed at them then got her self a mai tai letting them leave. Kagome and Inuyasha go over to Miroku, Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi; Yuka was on Miroku's lap getting nuzzled by the young bassist.  
  
Kagome: Yuka! Really, I thought your standards would be higher.  
  
Yuka: Kagome! What are you doing here?  
  
Kagome: saving you from him.  
  
Yuka: I don't need saving thank you!  
  
Kagome: Right. Miroku, you do know that she's only 16 right?  
  
Miroku stood up quickly, almost pushing Yuka off him.  
  
Miroku: we were just. umm. getting to know each other. your other two friends aren't the same age are they?  
  
Kagome: yes they are.  
  
Miroku: damn  
  
He manages to make an innocent there goes my night face with Kagome glaring at him. Inuyasha looked at him shocked he knew that Miroku liked the ladies but Miroku usually asked ages before making plans with them.  
  
Inuyasha: MIROKU! You were supposed to start asking ages before making plans!!  
  
Miroku: And what about the floozy at you side how old is she?  
  
Kagome: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLOOZY?? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? JUST BECAUSE INUYASHA'S TALKING TO A GIRL, IT MEANS THAT SHE WANTS IN HIS PANTS? THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!!!!  
  
Miroku and Yuka blink and Inuyasha inches away from Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: ok. yeah. By the way Miroku, she's not "with me" she's only here to talk.  
  
Miroku: right, I know that argument by heart Inuyasha, I've used it my self.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly at Miroku then looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: hey umm. Kagome? Do you think that we could talk PRIVATELY?  
  
Kagome: I'm NOT leaving my friends alone with him again.  
  
Kagome glared at Miroku and Inuyasha turned to Yuka.  
  
Inuyasha: hey umm. Kagome's friend do you think that you could call your ride now? I'll send Kagome home in my limo.  
  
Yuka: hehe, he's sending you home in his LIMO. Are you sure there's nothing happening between you to?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: there's nothing going on!! He's/I've GOT a girlfriend already!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuka: hey! I just asked! no need to bite my head off!  
  
Kagome: Yuka, could you call your dad to take you, Erri, and Ayumi home? I'll call my grandpa and tell him I'm coming home separately.  
  
Yuka: all right but if your not home by 11 I'm calling the tabloids and telling them about you two.  
  
Kagome: Yuka!!!!  
  
Yuka: I'm kidding!! Geez! Being raised in a temple has done nothing for your temper.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Do you have a cell phone?  
  
Inuyasha: yeah  
  
Inuyasha handed her his cell phone and she handed it to Yuka.  
  
Kagome: I'm staying here until you call your father Yuka.  
  
Yuka: All right, all right already! I'll call him!  
  
Yuka glares at Kagome and calls her father.  
  
Yuka: dad? Yeah can I get a ride home? No Kagome's got another ride yes Erri and Ayumi need a ride you'll be here in 15? Ok thanks dad. He's coming in 15 ok?  
  
Kagome: good Inuyasha and I can talk in 15 then  
  
Inuyasha sighed and motioned for Sango to come over to him.  
  
Sango: what do you want Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Sango? Could you please do me a favor? Could you make sure that Miroku does nothing that could get him in trouble with these three ladies while I talk to their friend?  
  
Sango: you never want to talk to people alone, what's going on Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: NOTHINGS GOING ON I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HER!!!!  
  
Sango: ok. I'm going to go watch Miroku now then  
  
Miroku: no need to watch me Sango you know that.  
  
Miroku started to rub her neck only to get a good left hook in the face.  
  
Sango: what did I tell you about touching me?  
  
Miroku rubs his face.  
  
Miroku: not to?  
  
Sango: exactly  
  
Miroku stepped back not wanting to be hit again.  
  
Inuyasha: your friends are safe; can we talk now?  
  
Kagome: one last call to make.  
  
She grabbed Inuyasha's phone and dialed home.  
  
Kagome: Sota? Could you put mom in the line? . Yes I am with the band. no you can't talk to her. could you just put mom on the phone? . Mom? . Yeah. is it ok if I get another ride home? . No, I don't need a ride someone offered to give me one home so that Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi could go home now and I could stay longer. mom you should know me better than that! . No the band members wouldn't try that. mom they're older, it's illegal! . Ok I'll see but I can guarantee anything for him ok? . Inuyasha? my brother won't leave until I at least ask if Amber will say hi.  
  
Inuyasha: she'll never agree she hate fans unless they're older then 18  
  
Kagome: she won't talk to him. yes I asked a band member! . Which one? Inuyasha. yes I'm positive it was Inuyasha. YOU want to talk to him? I'll ask. Inuyasha? My mother wants to talk to you.  
  
Inuyasha: she wants to talk to me?  
  
Kagome nodded and half held out the phone for Inuyasha to take. He took it and put it to his ear.  
  
Inuyasha: hello? . Yes this is him. no I am NOT planning to do anything like that. I have a girlfriend you know! . Ok that's just rude! I am a respectful person and I am not going to try ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! Your daughter is going home as pure as she came here! . Prove that I'm not going to try anything? Other then my word how am I going to do that? . Yeah, I don't think he'll be a problem. why? Because she just stopped her friends from doing anything with him. yeah that's why they're leaving. yeah I'll make sure that she gets home by then. actually I offered to have my limo drive her home. why? Because. I think that she has the voice to become a star. I already told you I wasn't going to do that!!! . honestly, I have no intention to do anything like that!!! . you want to talk to her now? . ok I'll put her on.  
  
He looked at Kagome with a "please save me from her" face. Kagome smiled and took the phone from him.  
  
Kagome: mom? .. Yeah I'll be home by then .. Yes, you can trust my judgment . ok I'll see you when I get home bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah! Finally, publishment! Yeaness! Ok tell me how you like it if you do like it I'll makw chapter three if not no chapter three so post reviews if you want chapter three!! I take anonymous ones! 


	3. A Private Conversation

Answer to review question posed by Divine-Heart: I'm planning on answering all of those questions soon he is the same Inuyasha that she freed in the feudal era just one event happened in this dimension that changed a whole lot of things you'll find out what it is in this chapter I promise! For everyone else thanks for the reviews here's chapter three!  
  
Ok I'm skipping a bunch of odd stares and a few "there's nothing going on!" s and going straight to their conversation in an empty green room. I'm planning to have Inuyasha try to make advances on Kagome but it's not going to happen "SIT!" just LOVE the sit ::giggles::. I'm going to explain how she can make him sit, why he's in this era instead of being in the feudal era, how he got the idea to make a band and the secondary purpose of the band.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Private Conversation  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in an empty green room, Kagome looked annoyed at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: ok Inuyasha, what was so important that you couldn't talk about it in front of everyone else?  
  
Inuyasha: How did you know that my necklace was magical? And how the hell did you activate it?  
  
Kagome: how did you get it in the first place? I know how you got it where I came from but things must of happened differently here.  
  
Inuyasha balked; how was he supposed to tell a stranger that looked like the only person he had ever loved, that he had run like a coward when Keade had placed the spell on him? That in running he had fallen down the bone- eater well and come to this time almost 2 and a half years ago? Naraku had come after him, for what reason he didn't know. They both had made fortunes in their own ways, Naraku as a businessman and he as a rock star.  
  
Kagome: well?  
  
Inuyasha: what do you mean, "where you came from?" you think this is some sort of alternate dimension?  
  
Kagome started to laugh realizing the extremity of the situation; an alternate universe? It was more likely that this was a bad dream or a spell gone awry but the possibility existed and she should act like that was what happened.  
  
Inuyasha: what's so funny?  
  
Kagome: it's just... an alternate universe? A bad dream or a spell gone wrong is more likely. I'm starting to feel like I'm stuck in a poorly written anime or Sci-fi movie!  
  
Inuyasha stared at her while she continued to laugh crazily; soon she stopped catching her breath.  
  
Kagome: are you the only person from the feudal era? Or did someone else come through?  
  
Inuyasha: one other person came through the well a powerful demon named Naraku.  
  
Kagome looked at him worried if Naraku was in this era, then the world was in danger not just Japan.  
  
Kagome: Naraku? If Naraku is here, then is the sacred jewel here as well?  
  
Inuyasha: you know about the jewel shards?  
  
Kagome: yes I do. Err. actually the sacred jewel was in my thigh, I think.  
  
Inuyasha: in your thigh? Wait, you're the miko that saved me? I had hoped that it was Kikyo come to her senses.  
  
Kagome: err actually she died after pinning you to that tree. She came back later and hooked up with Naraku after trying to kill you multiple times but that's another story and way to much information because you're starting to get angry. I think there's something in this punch because I usually don't act like this I usually know when to shut up err NOW would be a good time.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her fuming as she pretended to examine her punch glass.  
  
Inuyasha: if I were you I'd be REALLY happy that I took those anger management classes at this moment. I'm going to warn you NEVER to mention the Kikyo from your dimension again and leave it at that before I explode on you.  
  
He seemed to pant trying to keep his anger down. This surprised Kagome who was prepared to "sit" him at any moment.  
  
Kagome: you see? Where I come from you'd just yell at me, I'd have to yell, "Sit boy," and there you go.  
  
Inuyasha glared up at her from the ground then got up when the spell wore off furious at the obviously tipsy Kagome. He looked at her smelling the rum punch on her breath.  
  
Inuyasha: if you do that again I swear that you won't live to tell about it. WHAT are you drinking?  
  
Kagome: just the orange punch at the drink table over there, I've had about 2-3. Why?  
  
Inuyasha: because that's not orange punch, it's rum punch and I think you've had enough.  
  
Kagome laughed draining her punch in one swift movement just before Inuyasha could take it.  
  
Kagome: humph rum punch... you know it's kind of appropriate that the first time I get drunk is the first time I go to a rock concert. Hehe my mother will kill me, but she'll probably kill you first.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane then, seeing her expression realized that she was most likely just over exaggerating a little.  
  
Inuyasha: you're kidding, right?  
  
Kagome giggled insanely getting another glass of the punch she now knew was rum.  
  
Kagome: yeah, grandpa would never let her kill someone at the temple. You know, this stuff is stronger then I thought.  
  
Kagome looked no longer tipsy but out-and-out drunk her legs no longer steady enough to hold her.  
  
Inuyasha: You've had enough; I was going to ask you for a way to convince your mother to let you travel with us; you sound like you'd be useful but right now, you're way to drunk to be useful to anyone.  
  
Kagome: not true. there's a jewel shard in that room over there.  
  
She pointed drunkenly to the room where he had placed all of his collected shards.  
  
Kagome: maybe a whole lot more but I can't tell I'm not seeing very well right now.  
  
She suddenly bent over vomiting on the floor and holding her stomach. Inuyasha acted quickly grabbing a nearby trashcan and bringing it to her.  
  
Inuyasha: You need to go home and I'm going with you. You're not going by your self you may hurt yourself or worse you parents will file a lawsuit against me.  
  
Kagome: (barf) nice to know you care (barf) even if it's only about (barf) your pointy-eared ass.  
  
With that, she passed out, lying in a puddle of her own vomit.  
  
Inuyasha: great  
  
Inuyasha took out his phone re-dialing Kagome's number.  
  
Inuyasha: hello? This is Inuyasha could I talk to Kagome's mother? Yes I am THE Inuyasha . could you put your mother on the phone please? Hello? Yes I am him. err yeah. well you know that your daughter came to my concert tonight. no actually someone spiked the punch and she's really sick. I just thought you'd like to know before I took her home. yes I will escort her my self I just need directions. err right now she's a little too out of it to help. you live at the temple? That explains a lot. no not really I'll just get her home now good bye. 


	4. hanyous and hangovers

::re-reads last chapter:: 0o I can't believe I wrote Kagome that way... I guess I have to write her hung over if I want this chapter to be the day after the concert. I'm not even waiting for reviews to write this chapter so I'm hoping you liked the last one. If I don't get any reviews on this chap, I'm not writing the fifth. Of course, if you do review this one I will write it. I've decided to write in pairs of chapters, two chaps then wait for reviews to see if I cont or not because unlike the ones I have on the other fanfiction site, you know which one, this story I'm just writing off the top of my head not from a set RP or a small one chap story. So review, show me how much you love this story, and I'll continue it for you. Also, I'd like to apologize for the wait I have recently moved so I had to wait until we got the net back up to do this

Just for reviewers that I get anyways before I post this chapter I've decided to put you here:

EnaChan: yeas!! I'm glad you like my fic actually, it wasn't until after I read osawari(sp) that I decided that I COULD write a fanfic of any sort. There actually isn't much of a plot yet, I'm not good at mapping out plots --; I'm not skipping anything in way of events though and yes Amber IS trouble she would leave the band if it weren't for the money she's making. I might make her in league with Naraku but I'm not sure of anything yet, she was only there for the after concert party anyways.

Hanyous and Hangovers

When Kagome woke up, she had absolutely NO idea where she was. In fact, she couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past week, much less what had happened last night. Eventually, her memories came back with a vengeance, bringing with them her first hangover and waves of nausea. She rushed to the bathroom passing Sota along the way.

Sota: Kagome! There's a rock-star in our living room!!

Kagome was a little too busy to catch all of his words and contemplated what exactly he said as she rushed for the medicine cabinet, her nausea abating but her headache worsening. She took some pills for the headache then drank a little pepto for the nausea. She decided that Sota was just excited that Inuyasha had dropped her off last night at least she thought he dropped her off she had passed out before she got home. He headed to the living room knowing that her mother would be really upset because she had been drinking and ready to face the music.

Kagome: if this is a hangover, may I never drink again.

Inuyasha: I'll make sure of that.

Kagome looked up extremely surprised that Inuyasha was in her living room.

Kagome: what are you doing in my living room this early in the morning?

Mom: actually, it's after noon and Inuyasha and I have been having a rather interesting conversation about your conduct last night.

Kagome: If I did anything last night, you should know that I wasn't exactly my self.

Inuyasha: please you're as pure as you were when you came to the concert. I can't tell exactly how pure that is but the last thing I need is a lawsuit from someone I want to join my band.

Kagome stared at him for a second; why would he be asking her to join his band? In the feudal era, he only stuck around with her because she could see the jewel shards and she needed protection. Here she needed no protection but he still needed the jewel shards. She laughed realizing that to save the world she didn't need him but he needed her.

Kagome: mom? Could I speak to Inuyasha in private?

Mom: I guess... but don't do anything you wouldn't do with Sota in the room ok?

Kagome: mo-om! That's one thing you DON'T have to worry about.

Mom: alright... but be careful, rock stars are notorious for their...

Kagome: MOM!! PLEASE don't go there!

Mom: ok! Ok! I'm going; I'm going!

She left keeping, an eye on the room but staying out of hearing range.

Kagome: you want me to find the shards, don't you?

Inuyasha: err... now that you mention it... yeah.

Kagome: I thought so. You know I can see the shards and you want me to go on tour with you so that I can find them for you. Well guess what Inuyasha, in this plane of existence I can find the shards all by my lonesome. I don't need you but you need me. So, make it worth my while.

Inuyasha: If you want money, I have more then enough. If it's something else you want, all you have to do is ask.

Kagome laughed at the thought of Inuyasha selling himself for shards.

Kagome: you think I want you? That's a laugh, trust me if that was what I wanted I'd of had it long before now. What I want is to be equal in this thing. I was with you in the feudal era and I know how you act. I want no name-calling; if you call me wench at all, I'm leaving for home. Got it?

Inuyasha: yeah got it, treat you like a normal person would another normal person and what do you mean by equal?

Kagome: I want to be as equal as you, Sango, Miroku, or that drummer, what ever her name is, in the band and in the group.

Inuyasha: In the group, I can assure that, but unless you make your self a valuable member of the band, I can't assure anything there.

Kagome: you did say you were looking for a duettist.

Inuyasha: Err we'll see... does that mean that you're joining?

Kagome: Do you have a job that doesn't make me look like a desperate groupie that would sleep her way to the top?

Inuyasha: Nothing would make YOU seem like a groupie that would sleep her way to the top, but yes, I do, Shippou needs a nanny.

Kagome smiled Shippou was always fun to be around even if he was a little mischief-maker at times.

Kagome: ok deal, for now. I may think of some other things later, but I'll join you. The only obstacle left is my mother and grandfather.

Sota: wow! You're going to join Inuyasha's band?!

Kagome stood up and looked at Sota very angrily.

Kagome: Sota! What are you doing in here!? This was a private conversation!!

Suddenly she dropped to her chair clutching her head.

Kagome: gods may I never drink again.

Kagome's mother entered the room, a strange look on her face.

Mom: did I hear Sota right? Did Inuyasha just ask you to join his band?

Kagome: errm... not really... he wants me to be Shippou's nanny. It seems even though I got drunk last night, I'm the best candidate he's seen yet. I seriously didn't know that the punch was alcoholic, it tasted really good, and I was great with the kid until I threw up on Inuyasha...

Kagome cringed, the vocal admission that she had gotten drunk was hard but she was trying to be as honest as she could be in the lie she had just told. Inuyasha surprisingly took to the dishonesty with ease.

Inuyasha: err... yes, in fact it's a great career opportunity for her. I know she's not yet out of high school, but seeing as it's her last year we've decided that if she is allowed to take the job she will get the finest tutors to replace her inconstant schooling as well as room, board, large amounts of spending money and a once in a life time chance to experience the music industry first hand while touring Japan and some out of country provinces.

Mom: umm I don't know I've heard of what you music people do to your hired help.

Inuyasha: actually that's one of the reasons I wanted to hire your daughter. Even drunken, she was the only one who didn't try to come on to anyone; she actually threatened our bassist when he tried to make a pass at her.

Kagome was shocked the Inuyasha she knew was never that quick on the pickup, actually the only thing she ever knew him to be quick about was fighting she guessed that living as a rock-star he needed to have his wits about him.

Kagome: Exactly and the only people you'd need to worry about I have full precautions on, especially Miroku, he's on record admitting that he has had more then 10 sexual harassment lawsuits filed against him and I personally have no qualms against adding another one to that list.

Mom: that's supposed to make me feel better?

Kagome: Yes, if anyone tries to make me do something you'd disagree with I swear that they will be arrested for a night at least.

Mom: I don't know Kagome...

Kagome: Please mom? PLEASE? I promise I won't get into any trouble and I'll try my hardest to stay out of the tabloids. How many times in a girl's life does she get paid to tour with the coolest band out there?

Mom: ... I guess but if there's anything I think wrong you'll come straight home you understand?

Kagome glomped her mother pretending to be extremely happy and excited about her mother agreeing with her.

Kagome: thank you thank you thank you!!

Mom: you're welcome... I guess that you'll need to pack to travel now; when do you leave?

Inuyasha: we'll be in town for a week doing interviews and what not but I'd like Kagome to start as soon as she can that way we have time for a trial period before we start touring together.

Kagome: just leave your phone number and I'll call you as soon as I'm packed. Err... what type of clothing do you want me to pack by the way? I don't think I should be a nanny in my school uniform.

Inuyasha: don't worry about wardrobe; I'll supply it. Just pack a small bag say good-bye to your friends and call me.

Kagome: alright then. Leave your number with my mom I'm going to go pack.

Kagome left extremely tired and clutching her head, she decided to take a nap before she told her friends the news and listened to their excited chatter.


	5. Kagome's new job

Kagome's New Job

When Kagome woke up the next morning she felt much better and didn't know that it was morning when she looked at her clock, she thought it said 7:30 pm not 7:30 am.

Kagome: it's dinnertime.

She left her room and ran into her mother, literally.

Mom: good morning Kagome

Kagome: morning? You're kidding right?

Mom: no I'm not. You slept most of yesterday away. Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Kagome: yes I do. I guess I should start preparing for my new job

Mom: You know for a girl who gets to work with her favorite band you don't seem very excited.

Kagome: well.. I just don't want to seem over excited when I'm actually with them so I'm practicing now

Mom: ok.. Well then hurry up and then come down for breakfast you ate nothing yesterday.

Kagome: ok mom ok I'll go eat breakfast first.

Mom: ok then

Kagome then followed her mother down the stairs and ate breakfast after finishing her meal and fending off questions from her little brother she called her friends and asked them to meet her for lunch. Later at lunch.

Kagome you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you so urgently well.. I'm going to work with Inuyasha!!!

Pretending to be excided about this was difficult but fun. If anyone knew that she wasn't from this world other than those who look for the jewel shards she might get locked up.

Friend1: wow Kagome that is soo cool!!

FRIEND2: yeah it is! One of our friends is going to work with the coolest band out there the youkai!!

F3: That Inuyasha is so kawaii!! So what do they have you doing anyways?

Kagome: actually Inuyasha hired me personally to take care of that kid Shippou.

F2: Inuyasha hired you to take care of his love child?

Kagome: Shippou is in no way related to Inuyasha they're not even the same type of.. Never mind your to closed minded to take that truth if you believe those rumors.

F2: such a great friend you are...

F3: you think you can get us in with the band?

Kagome: guys, guys! I haven't even started yet! Next time they come here I'll introduce you but right now I just don't have the pull.

F1: ok we believe you just when you get the chance bring us with you!

Kagome: I'll do what I can

F1,2,3:great!

for the rest of the day all that was talked about was her new job. Kagome couldn't wait to get to the job so that she would no longer have to pretend to be excited any longer.when she got up the next morning she discovered a rather impromptu party in her living room.

Kagome: wow a party at 7:00 in the morning very unexpected

f1: we just wanted to show you how much we love you before you go

Kagome: great you do know that Inuyasha's going to be here in less than an hour?

f2: really? we thought you'd at least wait until 8 to run off

Kagome: err... never mind. I'm hungry what did you guys bring to eat?

after that there was much excited chattering and snaking until the expected arrival of Inuyasha.

Kagome: I've got to go you guys that's him or who ever he sent to pick me up

she grabbed her stuff and left hurriedly saying good bye to her friends and rushing out the door. she was rather surprised to find his driver at the door the last few times he had come him self.

driver: pardon me mademoiselle I am Pau master Inuyasha is waiting for a mademoiselle Kagome in the car is she ready?

Kagome: yeah that's me, bye guys time for me to go!

she followed the driver to the limo this was something she hoped she wouldn't have to get used to. when she got into the limo she was surprised to find the entire band there

amber: why do we have to have this bitch with us?

Inuyasha: because she can SEE the jewel shards that's why and if you call her a bitch again she will leave

Kagome: any name other then Kagome said to me is unacceptable

Miroku: how do we know she can see the shards?

Inuyasha: Kagome how many jewel shards are there in this car?

Kagome looked around quickly counting the shards of the Shikon-no-Tamida there

Kagome: 5 two on you and the person who called me a bitch and one in Miroku's hand.

Miroku: she is right about what I have in my hand

they all bring out their shards her count was of course accurate

Miroku: it seems that her count was accurate

Amber: I still don't trust her

Kagome: trust me or not you have two choices here, we can sit here deciding weather or not I stay until my friends decide to come out for autographs or, we can leave, accept me as a permanent addition and and save you from the wrath of ten screaming fangirls and one ten year old fanboy your choice.

Kagome got in and sat at the furthest point available away from amber which was unfortunately right next to Miroku

Miroku: hey there

Kagmoe: touch me and you'll have something worse then a couple of harassment charges to worry about.

Miroku: err... OK

Sango: so that's what works thanks for the advice

Kagome: actually i don't think it would work for you, i know in whatever world I'm from actually hitting him doesn't work.

Sango: what do you mean by that?

Kagome: you see where i came from, and where i hopefully will go back to, i traveled with you or your ancestors in the feudal era and /she/ didn't exist.

Kagome stared across the car Amber had made a very bad first couple of impressions and she didn't trust her actually neither of them trusted each other but each for different reasons.

Amber: and what exactly did you do in the feudal era?

Kagome: nothing with you, but mostly we wandered about searching for jewel shards and fighting Naraku.

Amber: for what reasons?

Kagome: because the sacred jewel can be used to destroy the world.

Amber: i meant why did you fight Naraku?

Kagome: because he was the one that wanted to use the jewel to destroy the world also there were personal vendettas Naraku cursed Miroku's family with the wind tunnel, killed Sango's family and blamed it on Inuyasha, and although Inuyasha would prefer i didn't mention this fatally injured Kikyo in Inuyasha's form and forced them to betray each other.

Inuyasha: he's the one who killed Kikyo? so much for just being a slimy business executive who wants to buy us out.

Miroku: there is a family legend about this but i never thought Naraku could be the demon mentioned

Sango: that story is from the fuedal era the formother who i am named for tried to kill that demon

all three of those things were said at once confuseing the two who were not talking.

Kagome: wait, wait, Naraku's still alive? and because your all here you probaly don't know about Onigumo eaither do you?

Inuyasha: who's Onigumo?

Kagome: boy it looks like i'm going to have to tell you guys a lot about him arn't i?

end i'm writeing this because i can't get a line....

ok that's the end sorry if it short but since it's been a while since i've updated i wanted to get this up yes i am avoiding saying onigumo's entire story but most every one knows it right? spelling corrections ara loved people and just in case i haven't said this before, I MOVED THAT IS WHY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THAT LAST CHAPTER!! thank you i hope my work is still good! and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
